Cherry Tree Park
by Katfanfics
Summary: Maka and Soul are invited to a picnic at Cherry Tree Park. Soul decides this is the time to tell Maka his feelings. With the help of Tsubaki and his own personal cupid, the plan is coming to life. SoMa is the main OTP in this story. I DON'T OWN SOUL EATER! This is just a little idea I got in the bathroom.
1. Invited and Planned

-Maka's POV-

"Hey Tsubaki, whats up?...Really? Of course we will go!...On Saturday, so in three days...Cool...OK, bye Tsubaki and good luck with Black*Star."

I cut the call, smiling. _A picnic at Cherry Tree Park. That would so nice. Better tell Soul about it._ I walk to Soul's room and knock on the door. He opens the door with a cranky face, all scrunched up and narrow eyes.

"What." He says blatanly.

"Well, Tsubaki invited us to go to a picnic with everyone and as usual I said yes. So be ready on Saturday." I said and started to walk away kinda annoyed at the way he was talking.

"Wait, where is it gonna be at?"

I turn around surprised that he would be even slightly intrested.

"Cherry Tree Park. Why? You're never really person to be intrested in this kind of things."

"Well, its a picnic, right? So, that means there's gonna be food right?"

I shot him a glare at him about how he thought about the picnic.

"So, you don't care about spending time with your friends? Hmph, sounds like a stupid reason to go to a picnic. I even know that Black*Star has a better reason than you." I puff out. I walk away and go to the couch thinking about what I should make. _Mabye some cupcakes would be good. Yeah, cupcakes would be fine. Now, I need to find a recipe to make some cupcakes and frosting._ I get up and go into my cook book to find something useful.

-Soul's POV-

A picnic. This might be the best thing to happen to me.

 **Hey Soul.**

 _ **Honestly, the devil would interupt me at this moment.**_

 **Actually I'm your cupid. Or more like your own personal cupid made in your mind. I don't like being called a "devil" ya know.**

 _ **Ya know, you got some sass in that mouth. Anyway, why do I need a cupid?**_

 **I'm here to help you confess to Maka, idiot. Is this the first time you heard about a cupid?**

 _ ***sighs* Whatever. So you're gonna help me?**_

 **Yes.**

 _ **Great... So I need a plan to tell Maka that I love her.**_

 **Awww, you wuvvv herrrrr. You know as my friend, Happy, would say, "You lllllllllliike her". (A/N: FAIRY TAIL REFRENCE FTW and NaLu is my other OTP besides SoMa)**

 _ **Shut Up! I thought you**_ **helped** _ **people and their love life.**_

 **I do. Okay how about bringing her under a sakura tree and tell her how you feel. Easy and simple.**

 _ **Don't you think that's too simple? How about making "books come alive" and then tell her?**_

 **Perfect! You don't need me do you? You romantic person! You could go into the Ouran High School Host Club with that face of yours. (A/N: Haha...another anime reference...)**

 _ **What? Never mind that. I need LOTS of books. Well, now's better than never.**_

 **Good luck! I'll cheer you on and guide you through confessing!**

I get off my bed and go straight to the book store, buying books with colorful covers. I come home with zillions of books.

"Soul...Why do you have so many books?"

"Umm...There for someone. Someone very special to me." I said hoping that it'll work.

"Oh! Umm...Ok..." She said kinda...sad.

I walk back to my room, bringing the books, and call Tsubaki. I knew I needed her help. I call her.

 _Ring. Ring. Rin- click._

"Hello?"

"Hey Tsubaki, its me Soul."

"Oh hi Soul! You need anything?"

"Actually I need your help in something. I need to tell you something that you can't tell ANYONE."

"OK, tell me!"

"Well...I like..."

 **BING BANG BOOM! CLIFF HANGER RIGHT HERE! I hope you liked the Fairy Tail and Ouran High School Host Club references! Hehe ^.^ This is a new little side series I guess. I hope you like this first chapter! Please review and have a great day! (^3^)/**

 **-Kat**


	2. Bumping a Head

-Maka's POV-

Soul seemed kinda weird; especially with all the books he had! I push it to the back of my mind by watching TV. _Urghhh! It's killing me! WHO IS THE "SPECIAL PERSON"?! I can't do it. I'll just ask him who she or he is. Not that hard right?_ I get up from my place on the couch and slowly walk to Soul's door. I knock on the door, waiting for a response. Soul opens the door.

"Hey Maka. What's up?"

"Hey, umm, I was just wondering... umm." I look down. _YOU'RE SO STUPID! YOU THINK THIS IS EASY?!_

"Maka? Just wondering what?"

"Just wondering... if... you wanna go out and eat tonight? I don't feel like cooking today."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Great! I'll tell you when we're leaving."

"Cool." He grins at me and closes the door. I huff out a breath I was holding. I sigh, thinking about how stupid I was. I slam my head on the wall. _I'm glad I made that excuse... Well now I have to find some place to eat. Urggh! This is terrible..._

-Soul's POV-

"Well...I like...Maka." I said to Tsubaki while rubbing the back of my neck.

"...OMG! I KNEW IT! YESS, I WILL DEFINATLY HELP YOU!" She sounded like a squealing pig.

"Ok, so I this idea I got of using books."

"And?"

"Well, then hang them around and create a wonderland of books..." I said nervously to her, hoping she won't regret helping me.

"Ok. I think Maka would love that!"

"Great! Now I need to buy some more mate- I got to go. I'll call you later, bye."

"Bye Soul!"

I cut the call and go to open the door.

"Hey Maka. What's up?"

"Hey, umm, I was just wondering... ummm."

"Maka? Just wondering what?"

"Just wondering... if... you wanna go out and eat tonight? I don't feel like cooking today."

"Uh, yeah sure."

"Great! I'll tell you when we're leaving."

"Cool." I could definatly tell that Maka was just saying that jus to cover something. I close the door and then hear something get hit on the wall. _What was that? Probably nothing to be worried about._ I shrug it off and change from my pajamas to some regular clothes. I think about calling Tsubaki back, but decide to call her later or tommorrow. I go out to see Maka grabbing a ice pack and putting it on her head. I look at her.

"Hehe, Hey Soul..." She said akwardly.

"What did you do?" I said in paniced tone.

"Ummm... nothing too serious." She said rubbing the back of her neck and then she flinched when she had to reposition the ice pack on her head.

"Can you go out and eat with that bump on her head?" I walk to her.

"Yeah, yeah. We totally can go!"

"No. I'll cook dinner." I say going to the kitchen. She exhales a breath and looks at me with greatful eyes and a smile. We ate spagetti and had a nice conversation. _Maybe she likes me back... I hope so._

-Blair's POV-

 _Hmm, it seems to me that Soul has a thing for Maka. Ohhh, where's my match making hat?_ I yawn and look at the cute almost couple.

"Meoww. Maka-channnn can I tell you something?"

"I don't know if I trust you."

"Pweassseee! It's vewwyy vewwy important!"

"Fine." Maka walks to me and kneels down to my height.

"I think Soul has the hots for you." I whisper in her ear and her face is on fire. Her blush was better than I though! Ha!

"Maka, are you ok?"

"Uh hu. Yea, I'm gonna go stay in my room real quick. Be right back." Maka said rushing to her room. Soul looks at me with suspious eyes.

"I'm gonna go where Maka is, haha." I then retreat to Maka and go in the same position as her; the top half of us are hidden in the blanket and the bottom half is out in the open.

 **Salut! It's hello in French. I hope you like this chapter. I know, I know, its super boring. I had a little writers block soo pray that the nxt chapter will actually be decent enough! Haha... My lame jokes... Anyway, I have decided to do a Fairy Tail and Soul Eater crossover! Yaay!**

 ***\\(^.^)/* Please review and have a great day!**

 **-Kat**


	3. Cupcakes

-The Next Day-

-Maka's POV-

It was getting close to the day of the picnic. I get up and feel my bump on my head. Instead of feeling a bump, I felt cloth. I go to my mirrior to see Soul's headband and a ice pack on my bump. The headband was bit big for my head. I smile. _I need to thank Soul about the headband and get working on the cupcakes._ I nod and get my serious face. I go out of my room and go to the kitchen. I saw Soul wearing a aperaon and cooking breakfast.

"Morning." He said smiling. I smile back and then the headband fell and overed one of my eye. Soul took it off my head and put the ice pack away.

"Morning. Thanks for the ice pack and headband." I said.

"No problem. Now, breakfast is done!"He said gleaming a shark tooth grin at me. We eat breakfast and right after, we get to do our own thing. I start making the batter for the cupcakes. It was a lot harder to make than I thought.

-Soul's POV-

I call Tsubaki again.

 _Ring ring...Ring ring...Ri-_

"Hello?"

"Hey Tsubaki, its Soul. So about the plan..."

"Oh hi Soul! I got the string for the books and I found the perfect place for the wonderland!

"Thanks Tsubaki. I knew I could count on you!"

"No problem! Uh, I have to go~ BLACK*STAR GET OFF THE TABLE! YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT! NO I WO- AHHHH! I have to go! Bye, Soul!" I call cut off. _Black*Star you idiot..._ I smile from his stupidity. I go out of my rom to go watch TV. I saw Maka in the kitchen looking at the oven, smiling. I kneel beside her.

"Hey Maka." I look into the oven and see batter rising.

"The cupcakes are rising..." She said in awe. _Is she really into the cupcakes?_

"Well, they're suppose too..." I said giving her a its-pretty-obvious look when she gives me her narrow eyes.

"Well, this is my first time making cupcakes so of course I'm gonna be excited!" She huffed it all out.

"Are the cupcakes for the picnic?"

"Yep! I hope they're good!" She falls down on the floor, probably day dreaming about her cupcakes.

"I hope the picnic will be amazing!" She says.

I sigh and go to the couch. I turn on the TV and watch. _Yeah, me too Maka. I hope the picnic will be amazing._

 **Whazzz upppp! I hope you like this chapter. I felt like I haven't updated in a while but oh well. I'm listening to some of the songs from the movie Spirited Away and omg I cried to the song Always With Me! ;~; its just to amazing and I wish Studio Ghibli will not stop with the movies and if they are, I hope they aren't ending it with the movie When Marnie Was There and instead end it with an AMAZING movie because Studio Ghibli can't end that way! ^~^ Anyway, please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	4. Cupid's Back!

-No One's POV-

Snoring. That was all Maka could here from the noisy sleeper, Soul. She looks at Soul, sleeping on the couch and sigh.

"At least turn off the TV..." Maka mumbles to herself. She goes to the living room to turn off the TV. Maka looked through the messy table that Soul created.

"A ha! I found it." Maka grabbed the TV remote and brought it up. When she turned it off and was about to wake up Soul, the bell rang. Maka quickly looked to the kitchen and dropped the remote on Soul's head and ran to the kitchen.

"Ow!" Soul yelped as the remote fell on his head. He rubbed his head and smelled something.

"The cupcakes came out perfect!" Maka happily said. She set the cupcakes on the stove and went straight to making the frosting. Soul eyed the frosting that was being made.

 _ **A little taste test wouldn't hurt would it? Ok, think about this Soul, if you did take a test, then Maka would give you a Maka Chop. That would...**_

 **Lead to Maka hating you.**

 _ **Oh great...It's cupid!**_

 **Don't give me that crap! I came so you won't make a mistake, even though you already are.**

 _ **Thanks for the help! Besides, its just frosting.**_

 **Yeah, frosting. The first frosting Maka has ever made. She would kill you. Kill you.**

 _ **I think I'm in the clear. Just have to act innocent.**_

 **And how many times has that worked?**

 _ **Just shut up. Let me do my magic.**_

 **Honestly...**

Soul walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Soul." Maka said without taking her eyes off the frosting that was almost done.

"Hey Maka. Is the frosting almost done?" He said. He tried to sound the least interested to trick her.

"Yeah. Actually, it is done!" Maka sqealed. Soul quickly dipped his finger into the frosting. He was so close to getting a taste of frosting until Maka licked off the frosting.

"Hey!" Soul slightly yelled at Maka.

"You can have frosting at the picnic." Maka smiled at Soul.

"Now, get out so you won't ruin anything." Maka tried to push Soul out of the kitchen but failed as he rooted his feet into the floor. Maka fell on Soul's back as she gave up.

"I give up. Just don't eat my frosting!" Maka annonced on his back. Soul's face was heating up as he could feel her breathing on his back. He smiled to nowhere making him look like an idiot.

 _ **Ha! I damn told you it would work. Now look at us.**_

 **Yes, having a girl practcally sleep on your back while standing is so romantic. Please, tell that to Romeo and Juliet.**

 _ **Haha, very funny.**_

 **Thank you. Back to your situation, make a move! You look like an idiot standing there, smiling. May I even say, you look like Black*Star when he is day dreaming. *Shudders***

 _ **I can't just make a move! Do you expect me to turn around and grab Maka by her shoulders, lean in and kiss?!**_

 **What do you think? No, of course not! Do you think I'm Black*Star: Cupid Version? Just talk to her. Simple as that and then slowly turn around and catch her.**

 _ **If you say so...**_

"Maka, you ok?" Soul asked quietly.

"Yeah, just your back is...is...so warm..." Maka casually said.

 _ **OK. She is defiantly half asleep!**_

Soul slowly turns around and catchs her before she could fall. He picks up Maka, bridal style, and carries her to the couch. He sets her down and goes back to the kitchen.

 _ **What now?**_

 **I don't know. I may be cupid but I'm not a cooking wiz.**

 _ **OK...I'll just wrap the frosting and put it in the fridge.**_

 **What about the cupcakes?**

 _ **Uhh...I'll put aluminum over it!**_

 **Is wrapping everything your answer to anything related to the kitchen and cooking?**

 _ **No...Maybe...**_

 **Oh my death... Just get wrapping and let Maka do the rest. Its better for the world.**

Soul quickly wraps the frosting and cupcakes up and go to the living room. He moves Maka's head so he could sit down. He lets her head sleep on his lap.

 **That's how you make a move, idiot.**

 _ **Really.**_

 **You think I'm joking around? Bitch please, I'm Cupid! I ain't messin' with love, stupid.**

 _ **You know what I love?**_

 **Maka?**

 _ **Besides her.**_

 **No.**

 _ **Not being harassed by a thing in my mind called Cupid.**_

 **You son of a...**

* * *

 **Heyya! I'm sorry I haven't posted in like forever! ;-;-o please accept my "I'm sorry" cookie. Anyway, I hope you like Cupid because she is like my favorite right now.**

 **Cupid: That's right, bitch. I should be your favorite.**

 **What the... Uhh please review and have a great day! (^.^)/**

 **-Kat**


	5. Decorate!

-Soul's POV-

I rush out my apartment with a giant load of books and go to Cherry Tree Park. Tsubaki and I have decided to get to work on the wonderland. I get on to my ride and start driving off.

~10 Minutes Later~

I reach the park and the first thing I noticed is Tsubaki waving at me with a soft smile. I wave back to her and smile back. I've always wondered why her smile was always warming to everyone she knew as friends or had good terms with.

"Hey, Tsubaki. I brought the books with me. Do you have the craft supplies?" I ask as I reach her.

"I do. Follow me, I'll bring you to the place I found." Tsubaki grabbed my wrist and ran. We reached the the place in no time and Tsubaki was A GENIUS!

"Wow... It's so cool here! Tsubaki, you are amazing!" I look at the cherry trees that surround us. The flower petals are falling down on our heads and spreading pink everywhere.

"Well, lets get started!" Tsubaki grabbed books from the bag and start making "butterflies" out of them. I start by placing books in a way to make a flower patch every so often. When I finished making the flower patches, Tsubaki was done with hanging up the book butterflies and they looked pretty damn good (well, Tsubaki did do it). In no time, the wonderland was complete and looking fine as ever!

"Thanks Tsubaki for all you have done for me. You really didn't need to help me in this." I said while putting some yellow "Do Not Enter" line around the trees.

"No problem! Tell me if you guys do get together! EEEEKKK! Oh I'm so excited!" Tsubaki gawked out loud.

"Oh! Before I leave, here." Tsubaki gave me a basket.

"What's this?" I look inside to see one single red rose. I think my face got hot as Tsubaki laughed at me.

"Give to Maka if she said yes. Or do whatever you wanna do with it. Now I gotta go before Black*Star breaks anything. See ya later, Soul!" Tsubaki waved back to me and smiled. I wave back.

 **It looks like she knows more about love than you do.**

 _ **What's that suppose to mean?!**_

 **It means you're an idiot. Anyway, that rose will be important to Maka if she says yes soooo keep it safe.**

 _ **Urgh, fine. It's gonna be hard to keep it away from her. But, if it's for her, I'll do anything.**_

 **You lllllllllllllllllllllllllllike her. (A/N: HAPPY! I didn't know you were here!)**

 _ **Shut up.**_

 **You talkin' to me, punk?! HUH?!**

 _ **Erm, never mind.**_

 **Yeah, that's what I thought, you little bitch.**

After that stupid conversation with "cupid", I get on my motorcycle and drive back home. I get there in no time and the first thing I do is hide the rose in my room.

"SOUL! WHAT DO YOU WANNA EAT FOR DINNER?!" Maka yelled out from the living room.

"UHH, STEAK!" I smirked as she growled and came to my room. I quickly lied on my bed and pretended I was doing nothing.

"Really? Steak again?" Maka questioned.

"Yeah. You know it's my favorite." I simply answered with a smirk. She sighs and goes to hte kitchen to start cooking. It felt nice to know I was getting steak.

 **Wow.**

 _ **Shut up!**_

 **Me: HEYA! I'm here so don't freak out. I hope you liked this short chapter. The next one might possibly the last chapter as I am very lazy.**

 **Tsubaki: Awww! I hope it's not. I like my spotlight in this story *smirks***

 **Black*Star: NO! I'll always be in the spotlight!**

 **Me &Tsubaki: GET OUT BLACK*STAR!**

 **Soul: Wow, that was cold.**

 **Me: No. It's not cold it's called "getting Black*Star to stop saying stupid things".**

 **Maka: *sighs***

 **Me: ANYWAY! Please re-**

 **Soul: Review and have a great day, blah blah blah. Just hurry up.**

 **Me: Wha-**

 **Black*Star: YAHOOOO! SOUL, MY MAIN MAN, LETS GO TO THE BAR AND GET DRUNK!**

 **Everyone Else: NO!**

 **Me: Maka, please do the honor of Maka Chopping this idiot we call Black*Star.**

 **Maka: It will be my pleasure. *evil grin appears***

 **Black*Star: NO,NO, NO ,NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- *passes out***

 **Me: Thanks for reading, please review and have a great day!**


	6. A Fairy Tale Ending

-Soul's POV-

The day has come. I'm a nervous wreck!

 **Calm down, white head.**

 _ **How can I?! Today is the day I'm confessing to Maka!**_

 **Oh right~~! I forgot!**

 _ **What the fuck...**_

 **Get ready or else you won't look good.**

 _ ***sighs***_

I get out of bed and quickly get ready. I go to see Maka wearing a light blue dress, doing last minute things to the cupcakes. I go to the dinning table and wolf down the food.

 _ **God, Maka looks so cute...**_

 **You lllllllllllllike her!**

"Soul? Soul? Are you ok? You've been staring at me for awhile." Maka waved her hand in front of Soul's face and snapping out of his mind.

"Huh? Uh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking." I quickly get of my seat to get the rose that Tsubaki gave me. I tuck it into my jacket and go out to see Maka holding the finished cupcakes wrapped in plastic wrap. She also had a little bag hanging from her shoulder and a straw hat with a red ribbon wrapped around it **(A/N: I'm sorry for all the references. Just... One Piece! I COULDN'T RESIST!)** She looked stunning and I think that's the last time I'll ever use the word stunning.

"Come on, Soul! We'll be the last to get to the park!" Maka smiled at me and started walking out the door. I ran to her to catch up and we walked to the park.

-Cherry Tree Park (Soul's POV)-

The time at the park was fun, you could say. We played a game of soccer and then ate some food. I think more than half the time, we were eating. Maka's cupcakes came out great and I decided it was time to tell her. I told Tsubaki and she distracted everyone.

"Maka, stay quiet and just walk where I lead you." I whisper into her ear as I cover her eyes. I struggles for a while and then finally lets me lead. I brought her to the wonderland. I open her eyes.

"Surprise!" I say. She was in shock.

"This is so... Beautiful." Maka whispered out. She looked around the wonderland made out of books. I smirked and grabbed her hands and their eyes connected.

"Maka, I've been thinking for a while now... and I don't know how to say all the things in my mind. It's crazy, the things in my mind are about you." I started. Maka had teary eyes and a grin was spreading across her face.

"Maka, I love you." I said. Maka was full out crying with a smile. I take out the rose and give it to her.

"Soul... I love you, too." Maka said and I gave her a big bear hug. I wish this would stand still and it would last for an eternity.

 **Congrats, Soul. You got the girl... NOW KISS!**

I pull Maka out and I leaned in and kissed her. She tensed up first, but relaxed soon after. I pull back and smiled at her. Our foreheads lean on each other and a big smile is plastered on our faces.

"Also, Tsubaki helped me with it so you should go thank her too." I said. Maka laughed at me and we stood there in each other's embrace, not wanting to let go, and they didn't. The trees swayed in the wind, letting go of some of it's soft pink petals, landing on Soul's and Maka's heads.

 **Soul, I will be going now. Since you got the girl, my presence is not needed. I hope good luck to you and a happy relationship.**

 _ **Thanks cupid.**_

 **No problem, Soul. I'm Cupid, it's my job.**

 **Me: THE LAST CHAPTER OF CHERRY TREE PARK! I seriously loved writing this story and I tried to make it seem a little sad at the end because Cupid leaves but... I don't think I did it right *-*. I really hope you guys enjoyed this story and all of it's stupid glory!**

 **Black*Star: WHY DIDN'T WE GET TO SEE THEM KISS?!**

 **Me: Because you would ruin the moment.**

 **Soul: Yeah! You would fall down from the trees and land on top of us!**

 **Maka: Besides, I don't think you would like a Maka Chop, do you? *takes out book***

 **Black*Star: Ok, I'm leaving...**

 **Me: Have a great day, guys and I hope you guys enjoyed...**

 **Everyone: CHERRY TREE PARK! WHOOOHOOOH (^.^)/**


End file.
